Yumi's HikaGoized Book of Songs
by Shinigami Yumi
Summary: Just a bunch of songs twisted HikaGo style. Crazy bored author's mindless entertainment.
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCTION  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. I don't own any of these  
songs I twisted either. I'm not really even sure who owns quite a  
lot of stuff. For instance, if a couple share money equally to buy  
a house and everything in it, (assuming the couple in question is  
straight) does she share his bed or does he share hers? Or do they  
share each other's or maybe they don't really share at all? What  
are the dynamics of that situation anyway? Never mind. The  
important ones were the first two sentences, everything else is  
pretty much nonsense. By the way, don't sue. I really don't have  
the money to pay you anyway. Hell, I don't even have Internet  
access! I get someone else to upload this stuff for me!  
  
Hello, I'm a bored Go-crazy author who just takes perverse pleasure in the  
idea of HikaGo-izing or Igo-izing perfectly ordinary songs and making them  
sound pretty ridiculous sometimes.  
Anyway, you don't have to like it. It was never meant to make a whole lot  
of sense and it's just a psychotic bored author's mindless entertainment.  
If you do happen to like it, however, and think you'd like me to mangle a  
song for you just for the heck of it, feel free to mention the song and  
singer in your review and I'll see what I can do about it. No promises  
though and there's only so much Go you can sing about and not get bored  
after a while.  
Well, enjoy the humour while it's there and tell me what you think. The  
'chapters' are named after the original untwisted song. Cheerio.  
  
Shinigami Yumi. 


	2. Part of That World

Part of My World ~Akira's Confession~  
(Part of That World [from The Little Mermaid] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Look at this name  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my set of crowns' complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm a player, a player who wins everything?  
But look at this game  
Secrets untold  
How many mysteries can one person hold?  
Looking at this game you'd think  
Sure, he's intriguing...  
I've got teachers and praises aplenty  
I've got opponents and students galore  
You want games? Each day I play twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal...  
I want more...  
I want to be where that player is  
I want to see, want to see him playing  
Manipulating and making those... whatcha call 'em? Shapes...  
Just playing around I can't get too far  
The best is required for growing, learning  
Developing more of that... what's that word again? Suji...  
Up where he stands, up where he soars,  
Up where he looks down just like the sun  
Playing with him, wish I could see his magic again...  
What would I give if I could play a game of that beauty?  
What would I pay to find a way back to his side?  
Betcha with him, I'd understand  
Bet I'd know every Go secret  
I'd find perfection, enlightenment, the Hand of God...  
I'm ready to go where that player goes  
Ask him my questions, maybe get some answers  
Who's he really and who is... what's his name? Sai...  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to be with him there up above?  
It's magic I see...  
When he's with me...  
A part of my world...  
  
A/N: Anyone who can get Akira to actually sing this... 


	3. Beauty and The Beast

Aki and Shindou  
(Beauty and The Beast [from Beauty and The Beast] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Game as old as time  
Fun as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then a Go game ends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little loss  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Aki and Shindou  
Ever just a game  
Ever a surprise  
Ever playing more  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Ever a great game  
Ever a surprise  
Ever growing more  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Game as old as time  
Style as smooth as song  
Bittersweet and sweet  
Knowing how to change  
Learning what went wrong  
Intense as the sun  
(Intense as the sun)  
Rising in the east  
Game as old as time  
Hands as good as rhyme  
Aki and Shindou  
Love lasting through time  
Matching just like rhyme  
Aki and Shindou  
  
A/N: Do pardon an avid AkiHika supporter here... 


	4. Reflection

Recognition ~Sai's Laments~  
(Reflection [from Mulan] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Play with me  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday  
I'm just a little part of a heart  
Now I see  
That by coming back  
I can play more Go  
But no one will know my part...  
Where is that man I see staring straight back at me?  
When will my opponents know that I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world of which I am not a part  
But I want to be in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
From another's heart  
The Go I exist to play...  
Where is that man I see staring straight back at me?  
Why does the looking glass never seem to know?  
Must I remain someone else's shadow for all time?  
When will my opponents know that I am inside?  
There's a soul that wants to play more Go  
That burns with the need to have eternal time...  
Why must my time here end?  
Why must we fade away?  
Must I stop playing the Go that I love so?  
I can't pretend that I will remain for all time  
When will my opponents know that I am inside?  
When will my opponents know that I am inside?  
  
A/N: In case you missed my point, Sai's really talking about how no one  
besides Hikaru can see him and how he doesn't have a reflection in the  
mirror. 


	5. A Whole New World

A Whole New Go  
(A Whole New World [from Aladdin] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
I can show you Igo  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess  
Now when did you last play a lovely game?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you moku by moku  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic Goban ride  
A whole new Go  
A new fantastic way to play  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or criticize our playing  
A whole new Go  
A dazzling game I never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I play a whole new Go with you  
Unbelievable moves  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
On our precious kaya board  
A whole new Go  
(Don't you dare stop playing)  
A hundred thousand hands to play  
(Keep playing - it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to how I used to play  
A whole new Go  
With new strategies to explore  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There're stones to spare  
Let me share this whole new Go with you  
A whole new Go  
(A whole new Go)  
A new fantastic way to play  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or criticize our playing  
A whole new Go  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new strategies to explore  
(Every moment together)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's space to spare  
Anywhere... There's space to spare...  
Let me share this whole new Go with you  
(You.....)  
A whole new Go  
(A whole new Go)  
That's what we'll play  
(What we will play)  
A thrilling game  
A wondrous win  
For you and me  
  
A/N: No, I'm not on a Disney fad; they're just well known and easy,  
that's all. Please do entertain yourself with the image of Akira and  
Hikaru, respectively in Jasmine's and Aladdin's costumes, singing this  
on a giant flying Goban. 


	6. I Just Called To Say I Love You

I Just Played To Say I Love You ~Hikaru's Confession~  
(I Just Called To Say I Love You [by Stevie Wonder] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
No title's win to celebrate  
No Go stones with some hot ramen to give away  
No first hoshi, no sweet suji  
In fact, it's just another game I have to play  
No fiery eyes, no fun to play  
No challenge even with the famous great Kisei  
But what it is, is something new  
That I can't find unless I play a game with you  
I just played to say I love you  
I just played 'cause I want you to care  
I just played to stand before you  
And each hand came from the bottom of my heart  
No endless time, no smile gone by  
No eyes that always see a way to win each fight  
No warning signs, no fading lines  
Not even time for us to share some warm goodbyes  
No high Jyudan, no great Meijin  
No given thanks to all the joy playing Go brings  
But what it is, being with you  
That fills my heart like nothing else could ever do  
I just played to say I love you  
I just played to say I want you there  
I just played to stay beside you  
And every minute will remain within my heart  
  
A/N: Really, get Hikaru to sing this; for God's sake, please do! 


	7. Colours of The Wind

Passions of Igo  
(Colours of The Wind [from Pocahontas] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
You think you'll win whatever game you play in  
A title's just a dead thing you can keep  
But I know every stone and board and tsubo  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a game...  
You think the only players who are players  
Are the players who play and think like you  
But if you see strategies of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew...  
Have you ever felt the fire across a Goban?  
Or asked an intense player how he feels?  
Can you acquire all the skills of a Go Saint?  
Can you play with all the passions of Igo?  
Can you play with all the passions of Igo?  
Come learn the hidden secrets of each master  
Come run towards the elusive Hand of God  
Come play in all the tourneys all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth...  
Hoshis and the Tengen are my brothers  
Komoku and the San-san are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
On a Goban, in a game that never ends...  
Have you ever felt the fire across a Goban?  
Or let your opponent's eyes sweep you away?  
You need to acquire all the skills of a Go Saint  
Need to play with all the passions of Igo  
Need to play with all the passions of Igo...  
How high can our mastery reach?  
If we stop playing, then we'll never know...  
And we'll never feel the fire across a Goban  
For whether we use black stones or white  
We need to acquire all the skills of a Go Saint  
Need to play with all the passions of Igo...  
You can win all games and still  
It will be empty until  
You can play with all the passions of Igo...  
  
A/N: Um... Sweatdrop? 


	8. Jingle Bells

A/N: Now, just for that Christmassy feeling! And in case no one reads  
the intro... I did mention that I took requests... just send it in with  
your reviews... but no guarantees.  
  
Slamming Stones  
(Jingle Bells ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Slamming stones, slamming stones, slamming all the way  
Oh what fun it is to play Go on Christmas day (hey!)  
Slamming stones, slamming stones, slamming all the way  
Oh what fun it is to play Go on Christmas day...  
  
Playing through the snow  
Before fighting away  
Onto the board stones go  
We're thinking all the way  
Over these nine stars tonight  
We'll put up a great fight  
I'll beat you then I'll sing a merry Christmas song tonight  
(Yeah!)  
  
Slamming stones, slamming stones, slamming all the way  
Hoshi and komoku, sagari and tsuke (hey!)  
Slamming stones, slamming stones, slamming all the way  
Tengen and ikken-tobi, kosomi and hane...  
  
Come play a game of Go  
Then let's discuss the game  
We'll forget the snow  
As we screech each other's name  
We made our mistakes there  
There's black and white everywhere  
But I beat you by ten moku; it's your loss and so there!  
(Yeah!)  
  
Slamming stones, slamming stones, slamming all the way  
I'll win a title by the time it gets to Christmas day (hey!)  
Slamming stones, slamming stones, slamming all the way  
Maybe you will hear the truth from me on Christmas day...  
  
Let's buy a Christmas tree  
We'll hang Go stones on it  
We'll share some sweet candy  
And play Go for a bit  
We'll stay up till midnight  
Wake all the neighbours with our fight  
And I'll storm out into the snow and sulk until daylight  
(Yeah!)  
  
[Repeat all as many times as you like... (]  
  
A/N: Anyone seeing chibi Akira and chibi Hikaru in Santa suits playing  
Go under a Christmas tree decorated with Go stones now? It's cute! And  
this sounds like Hikaru's singing... whatever! Merry Christmas everyone  
and happy playing Go on Christmas day! 


	9. Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer

A/N: And more Christmas!! The yaoi-junkie side of my MPD was the one  
writing this so... go figure. Shounen ai here but nothing serious...  
what's serious about this whole collection anyway? Aww... just enjoy and  
review!!  
  
Akira the Great Go Player ~Special Christmas Tribute to AkiHika~  
(Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Akira the great Go player  
Played a very polished Go  
And if you ever played him  
That he wins all his games, you'll know  
  
All of the other players  
Stayed away and played their games  
So Akira had no friends  
All he had was his Go games  
  
Then one sunny Christmas Eve  
Hikaru came to say  
"Touya, with your skills so right,  
Won't you play with me tonight?"  
  
We know they love each other  
Though they always get angry  
Akira and Hikaru  
The cutest pair in history!  
  
A/N: This is really short but I think it's still really cute! It doesn't  
quite stick to the story though... I'm pretty sure Akira and Hikaru  
didn't meet on Christmas Eve... but otherwise it's just CUTE!! AkiHika  
RULEZ!! Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading all the crap I've  
been writing so far and hope you'll go on reading in the New Year! 


	10. Complicated

A/N: I know Akira would never sing this... But still, AkiHika Fluff Un!  
It was so sweet, I couldn't help myself. Bear with me and my take on Aki-  
chan... Please tell me what you think.  
  
Complicated ~Serenade for Hikaru~  
(Complicated [by Avril Lavigne] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Uh-huh, Go's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the game it is  
'Cause Go's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the game it is  
  
Play me; whatcha waiting for?  
Attack; you've seen it all before  
And if you had only practised more, you would see...  
  
I like the fire in your eyes  
When we're breaking glass with our cries  
And if I could only figure out how you become  
  
That somebody else you hide somewhere else  
I'll just attack; you can't be lax  
You're trying to keep cool  
But you know that you can't fool me  
  
Tell me, why'd you have to go and make games so complicated?  
I see the way you're twisting and turning the stones in your head each  
minute  
But Go's like this, so  
Kosomi, sagari, atari  
And you take all you can and you turn it into territory  
You promised me you'd tell me all about Sai someday  
Go, Go, Go...  
  
You came over unannounced  
Left me thinking you're someone else  
Where you are and where he's at  
You see, it's beyond me  
  
Walked out; the magic's gone in those  
Bad hands; you left only sorrows  
I try to heal my heart and let you go then you become  
  
Somebody else like nobody else  
Walking this track so I can't relax  
I tried to stay cool  
But you know a fool can be  
  
Tell me, why'd you have to go and make games so complicated?  
I see the way you're twisting and turning the stones in your head each  
minute  
But Go's like this, so  
A tsuke, a hane, an ate  
And you take all you can and you turn it into territory  
You promised me we'd win it all together someday  
Go, Go, Go...  
  
Walk out; you'll return for more  
Come back; you're all I'm waiting for  
And if you would only stay with me, you will see  
  
Somebody else like everyone else  
Trying to get back where I can relax  
You'll see past the cool  
To the boy and the fool in me  
  
Tell me, why'd you have to go and make games so complicated?  
I see the way you're twisting and turning the stones in your head each  
minute  
But Go's like this, so  
Kosomi, sagari, atari  
And you take all you can and you turn it into territory  
You promised me you'd tell me all about Sai someday  
Go, Go, Go...  
  
Tell me, why'd you have to go and make games so complicated?  
I see the way you're twisting and turning the stones in your head each  
minute  
But Go's like this, so  
A tsuke, a hane, an ate  
And you take all you can and you turn it into territory  
You promised me we'd win it all together someday  
Go, Go, Go...  
  
A/N: Before you tell me that Akira likes his games complicated, I'd like  
to point out that in this song, he actually means the word 'games' two  
ways: the games on the Goban and those he thinks Hikaru is playing with  
him about Sai and everything else. The 'stones' are also meant both  
ways: the Go stones used for playing and the lies Hikaru tells about how  
he and Sai are connected; Akira's saying that Hikaru's twisting and  
turning the truth all the time. Anyway, I'd like to reply some of my  
reviews here...  
  
To Aeis:  
Thank you for all of your numerous reviews. It's very gratifying to get one  
for nearly every chapter. Join the club; I'm an AkiHika fan too! They're  
just so good together!! AkiHika Fluff Un! No, it's not very hard for me to  
write these. In my more inspired moments, I can get one song done in just  
above five minutes. I wish the characters would sing the songs too... maybe  
we can talk their seiyuus into it someday? I hope you liked this song as  
much as I did anyway... it just kept running through my head.  
  
To Kleptomaniac Can-opener:  
I'm so happy your entire family likes HikaGo; that's too much to hope for  
in mine. Glad you liked Slamming Stones enough to sing it at Christmas  
breakfast. Thanks for all the comments; I'll try to improve on all the  
songs I do after this. For Aki and Shindou, I picked Aki first because it  
sounded like Beauty but well... each to his own, ne? And what makes you  
think Akira didn't give Hikaru a good banging (yes, I meant it both ways)  
after A Whole New Go? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh, yes; I  
do this all the time too... Meow!!  
  
To everyone else, I'm really glad you enjoyed this piece of work. Thank you  
for all those nice reviews and it's really good to know that you found it  
as hilarious as I did and had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope to keep entertaining you all next  
year! 


	11. Butterfly

A/N: Hey, Osa, thanks for reading! This song's for you; hope I got the  
right 'Butterfly'. For 'White Christmas', I'll see what I can do once I  
get the lyrics. I hope you like what I've done and enjoy! Please review  
and tell me what you think.  
  
Game of Go ~Sai's Cheerleading Routine...?~  
(Butterfly [by Smile] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, aaiyaiyai  
Don't stop playing Igo  
  
I've been waiting through the years  
Drowning in my tears  
Just to play, to play more games of Go  
  
With someone really strong  
But without too much pride  
Yes I need a player to play Go  
  
Chorus 1:  
Ay, ay, ay  
Come play a game of Go  
Brown, black, and white  
Pick your stones and your tsubo  
Ay, ay, ay  
Let's discuss this game of Go  
Brown, black, and white  
Let's go challenge a pro  
  
I'll travel to Korea  
And onward to China  
Just to play a better game of go  
  
A game I won't forget  
I'll lose without regret  
Yes I need to play heavenly Go  
  
Chorus 2:  
Ay, ay, ay  
Winning titles as we go  
Brown, black, and white  
Meijin, Kisei, Honinbou  
Ay, ay, ay  
Another game before we go  
Brown, black, and white  
Let's go beat every pro  
  
Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, aaiyaiyai  
We'll become a pro  
  
Ay, ay, ay  
Now that you've become a pro...  
  
(Repeat chorus 1 and 2)  
  
Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, aaiyaiyai  
Come play more Igo  
  
Ay, ay, ay  
We'll attain the Hand of God  
Brown, black, and white  
We're just two stones on the board  
  
A/N: I couldn't even imagine Akira or Hikaru singing anything within the  
vicinity of ay, ay, ay, so it had to be Sai. Anyway, I think the lyrics  
are correct (I hope). And to everyone else, Happy New Year and make it  
your resolution to review all fics! 


	12. DoReMi

A/N: You know, Osa, I really didn't think I was going to do this... but  
then I lay down on the bed one night and stared up at the ceiling and  
this just came, so... It's ridiculous but you asked for it, so I hope  
you like this. Please review.  
  
About A Game  
(Do-Re-Mi [from The Sound of Music] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Go, a game, a game for two  
Ko, a small eternal move  
Kyu, the twenty learner grades  
Dan, nine rankings for the pros  
Black, the player who starts first  
White, the player with komi  
Te, a hand played on the board  
And that's all about this game called Go...  
  
(Repeat all until you drive yourself crazy)  
  
A/N: I had a naughty thought. You think Akira would skip down the meadow  
in a white dress like Mary Poppins when he's singing this to a bunch of  
very Go-uninformed kids? Hehehe... 


	13. White Christmas

A/N: Yo, Osa! Your late Christmas song is here... Here you go: HikaGo-  
ized White Christmas. Enjoy, I hope. I unfortunately could not think of  
a better title for this crazed carol, so go figure. If anyone has any  
ideas, please enlighten me.  
  
Go Christmas  
(White Christmas ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
I'll be playing Go this Christmas  
With every player that I know  
All the Go stones rustle and people have fun  
Placing stones on the Goban  
I'll play Go with you this Christmas  
A thousand games until midnight  
May we enjoy every fight  
In this ocean of black and white  
  
A/N: How's the image of Akira and Hikaru going Christmas-carolling in  
Santa suits on a white Christmas look like to you? 


	14. Hikaru no Go Themes 1

A/N: Halcyon Clouds, this is for you. I tried as best I could to stick  
to the original meanings of the songs based on the translations that I  
have and this was the best I could come up with. I only adapted those  
songs that I have the translations for, so if you want to see the rest  
soon, please e-mail me the translations ASAP. Oh, and since you've done  
'Music Is My Thing' and I don't really like that song, let's stick to  
your version, shall we? Kleptomaniac Can Opener, if you're reading this,  
don't tell me about the rhyme scheme; I know it sucks but in trying to  
make it sync and still somewhat keep the meaning... well, something's  
gotta give. Was a nightmare in fixing, so if all of you guys don't  
review... well, that's mean. By the way, some lines need to be dragged  
(Japanese words have so many syllables!) but otherwise, it worked out  
okay when I tried singing it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.  
  
Sincerely ~ever dream~ (English version)  
  
The feelings that I would like to convey are overflowing in my heart  
They confuse when put into words; words never can do their part  
I can endure countless seasons today 'cause we met that fateful day  
Sometimes those sleepless nights, they're nostalgic, aren't they?  
Journeying closer to our dreams  
I'm confident with you by my side  
  
Baby, if ever you are lost and time seems to stand still  
I want you to remember this once again  
That no matter how far apart we go  
Our hearts will stay together, no?  
  
With each passing day, it's harder to live; problems and hardships seem to  
grow  
Truth is scattered like the sand, but that's just the way it is  
You trouble yourself with needless worries  
Let it go and let it be  
Because your happy laughing face is what I really love to see  
In trying to make my dreams come true, I've become addicted to you  
  
Baby, if ever you are lost and time seems to stand still  
I want you to remember this once again  
That no matter how far apart we go  
Our hearts will stay together, no?  
  
You keep fooling this moment a thousand times again  
How long more will you let your childishness remain?  
However, everyone wants to remain in memories  
I know I'm not alone in this  
  
From this very place, come let's begin that journey  
Before this moment we were living differently  
We will never lose; we'll just keep walking on  
No matter what the future holds  
Our strength will only grow  
  
The flowing words that tell our tale  
They will never ever end  
  
Days (English version)  
  
The sparkling days where we dreamed and saw tomorrow  
  
Can we count the painful memories that we have been through so far?  
How will the fun days that we are going to treasure from this moment  
forward be?  
When we all got together at that lovely park nearby  
With a loud voice we kept on laughing until midnight  
Forever, forever  
  
The miracle of living at the same time with you by my side  
It really fills my heart with happiness  
So when we meet once again, let's keep on sharing the smiles and joyfulness  
  
I opened that old photo album that I suddenly seemed to miss  
Did I get somewhat thinner? Do I really see that boy who was me slowly  
growing up?  
Those days where we walked hand in hand, showing off the last summer's tan  
In our sneakers, laughing side by side, always together we ran  
For always, for always  
  
The sparkling days where we dreamed and saw tomorrow  
They've never ever left my memory  
I really feel that when we met that day  
It wasn't by simple chance, baby  
  
From this very moment on, let us make plenty of new pleasant memories  
together  
What kind of dreams will we be sharing when we once again see each other?  
  
The miracle of living at the same time with you by my side  
It truly fills my heart with happiness  
So when we meet once again, let's keep on sharing the smiles and joyfulness  
  
Bokura no Bouken [Our Adventure] (English version)  
  
Where can it possibly be found?  
That which is only my treasure  
Now on to a great adventure  
  
The gentle sunlight brings the feeling of a journey  
Even the sky and the blooms, look at how they're smiling  
What do you think waits just around the corner?  
  
Inhale a deep breath  
Open the door of your dream gently using your hand  
Let's go!  
  
While the wind is blowing, while my heart is still good  
While holding only a blank map within these hands  
I am running all I can to make my dreams come true  
None can keep me from what I wanna do  
  
While the wind is blowing, while fighting to tomorrow  
How far, till where to the place that I wanna go?  
Both a simple nervousness and a complex future  
I'm not afraid; I won't fear anymore  
  
It's okay to search for it slowly  
But why must we hurt and wound others  
That makes us the same as everybody else  
  
I dashed out; I'm the traveller of dreams, you know  
Even the sky and the blooms, look at how they're smiling  
There's only one road that one can traverse alone  
Tie up your shoelaces tightly beforehand, 'cause you can't go and give up  
That's why!  
  
While the wind is blowing, while my heart is still good  
While holding only a blank map within these hands  
While the wind is blowing, while fighting to tomorrow  
How far, till where to the traces I can follow?  
  
I'm never gonna lose! I swear I'll never cry!  
Until the day my dream finally comes true  
That sky was smiling! That bloom was smiling!  
Because someday I'll be smiling too  
'Cause none can keep me from what I wanna do  
I'm not afraid; I won't fear anymore  
  
Hitomi no Chikara [Power of Those Eyes] (English version)  
  
The power of your eyes even from afar makes me go to change all my ways  
To throw away all the shivering emotions of my yesterdays  
  
I thought that someone would help me to carry the happiness that I saw in a  
dream  
Making excuses with the same old lies just like everyone else in the busy  
city  
  
Do you really feel satisfaction right now?  
It feels like the core of my heart has been revealed  
  
If I had never met you in my life, I'd always wear an illusive smile  
I would keep repeating the past manners and words over again  
The power of your eyes even from afar makes me go to change all my ways  
To throw away all the shivering emotions of my yesterdays  
  
Building up the love and hope as I walk on today  
Going round the massive crowd like I do everyday  
  
That important thing that I left without knowing that it was missing  
I want to embrace it in these two hands once again  
  
If I had never met you in my life, surely beneath the small sky  
I'd stay lost in this meaningless life as the years pass me by  
Come build with me a new tomorrow for the both of us together  
Without ever becoming afraid of any pain and danger  
  
I promise you; I'll grow stronger still  
So please don't turn those eyes away  
  
If I had never met you in my life, surely beneath the small sky  
I'd stay lost in this meaningless life as the years pass me by  
Come build with me a new tomorrow for the both of us together  
Without ever becoming afraid of any pain and danger  
  
Get Over (English version)  
  
You are now holding me up, just like I am supporting you now  
So while we're lost, let's live together towards a sparkling tomorrow  
  
Even after quarrelling with all of my friends  
I feel like something inside is still missing  
You stare at me with those cold eyes  
As the wind of a dry age continuously blows against me  
  
If it was something I could just give up on, it would never even have  
caught my interest  
If it was something I could just forget, I never would have felt its  
necessity  
A doubtful heart and courage stands back to back for me in everything I do  
But right now, I'll just show you how I'll make all my dreams come true  
with these hands  
  
There'll be days when I collapse with pain  
And also days when my tears fall like rain  
But though they exist, we'll get over them, heading higher up than anyone  
else  
To the top of everything  
  
If I choose to live life for nothing but pleasure  
The future would hold nothing more for me  
That's why no matter what  
I won't run away, I'll just embrace reality  
  
If there was something that was precious to me  
I would protect it with my everything  
If there was something I didn't want to lose  
There'd be nothing I possess that I wouldn't give  
We are not talented and that is why we end up hurting each other sometimes  
But right now, I can finally walk with a little more confidence than before  
  
There'll be days when I drown in loneliness  
And also days when I swim in misery  
But though they exist, I know that certainly I am never alone  
I'm sure of that... 'Cause you're by my side  
  
Why do people have to make mistakes sometimes?  
I could never regret those mistakes enough  
Why do people always, even knowing so, try hard to get over it?  
  
You are now holding me up, just like I am supporting you now  
So while we're lost, let's live together towards a sparkling tomorrow  
Sometimes there'll be days when I collapse with pain  
And also days when my tears fall like rain  
But though they exist, we'll get over them, heading higher up than anyone  
else  
To the top of everything  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I had a headache doing this and I was already down  
with the flu. 


	15. Fire

A/N: This just sounded so good HikaGo-ized that I had to do it. Replace  
Babyface with Akira and Desiree with Hikaru singing this and enjoy!  
  
Fire ~AkiHika Duet~  
(Fire [by Babyface and Desiree] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
You entered my salon  
Asking to play Go  
I asked if you're interested  
But you were telling me 'no'  
I say I don't want you  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we play  
Ooh... Fire...  
  
After our fight  
We're walking back home  
I'd ask you to stay  
But you'd want to play Go  
I say I won't play you  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we play  
Ooh... Fire...  
  
You had a hold on me right from the start  
When we both fight, it really turns me on  
Though after we fight I'd just feel like a fool  
It lights up my burnt out heart  
Stay (Stay) Cool (Cool)  
  
Meijin, Kisei, and Honinbou  
Tengen, Gosei, Ouza  
We fight for them though  
We can't fight our own desire  
  
If I said 'play'  
(If you said 'play')  
Then you'd know that I've been lying  
(I'd know you've been lying)  
'Cause when we play  
Ooh... Fire...  
  
Fire...  
  
When we play, I'm on fire  
Your great Go skills  
Is my desire  
I can't resist  
The way you play  
So when we play  
  
Fire... 


	16. Take Me Home Country Road

A/N: Sorry this took so long, Shiyu-san, but I had to go on a witch hunt  
to find the song and then I was so busy... I had plenty of time during  
the holidays, but now the workload's like crazy and I don't even have  
the time to sleep sometimes! Anyway, here goes and I really hope it was  
worth the wait!  
  
Kaya Board ~Hikaru's Ode To Sai~  
(The Country Road Song [by John Denver] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
Almost heaven, being with you  
Billowing robes, soft sweet wisteria  
Life was good then, better than before  
We would always play Go, ever playing more  
  
Kaya board, take me to the player for whom I long  
Sai! Shuusaku! Play me now, again on our kaya board  
  
All our memories stay in my mind  
Like a Go game's sweet intricate design  
White and purple fades as time goes by  
Only playing more Go keeps tears from my eyes  
  
Kaya board, take me to the player for whom I long  
Sai! Shuusaku! Play me now, again on our kaya board  
  
I hear your voice in my mind telling me how to play  
Every game reminds me of the day you went away  
And placing down each stone I get the feeling  
That you should be with me  
Here today... Here today...  
  
Kaya board, take me to the player for whom I long  
Sai! Shuusaku! Play me now, again on our kaya board  
  
Kaya board, take me to the player for whom I long  
Sai! Shuusaku! Play me now, again on our kaya board  
  
Sai, come find the Hand of God  
Bring Sai back, kaya board...  
  
A/N: Honour me by singing this every May 5th? 


	17. Hikaru no Go Themes 2

A/N: Okay, Sal, here's the rest of the HikaGo themes for you. I still  
don't like Music Is My Thing, so please let's just stick to your  
version. Besides, ever wondered why it's Music and not Go Is My Thing? I  
mean, people like Akira and his father really don't quite seem the type  
to have music as their thing, you know...  
  
Fantasy (English Version)  
  
The beating of my heart is trembling heatedly  
Begging for stimulation, it walks on – my heart  
But only time never does change from day to day, like it's standing still  
Woo... Woo...  
Don't wanna stop; wanna believe, see if I can close in  
With my own power, I want to live out my life  
But I walked a bit too quickly, just saw myself fall – that's just the way  
it is  
Baby for you...  
Tomorrow's winds will always still blow tomorrow  
Despite that, I want to live powerfully within this very moment  
  
It's Fantasy  
Though it may sometimes get so cold  
Though I can't see everything in this world  
Above everything, I still plan to walk on the path of my beliefs  
It's Destiny  
No matter where I come to be  
There's only one sky that wraps around me  
That's why I will spread my wings a bit more and then, take flight up into  
the sky  
  
I'm going to enter and blend into the flow of things  
Gonna be true to myself and show off my style  
Going to listen to my heart and think the way I feel – that's how I'm gonna  
live  
Baby for smile...  
The impossible will change– become possible  
And when it does, I'll the feel the very same way as I did when I designed  
my dreams  
  
It's Fantasy  
Although I can't see tomorrow  
Amidst the time of this reflective age  
More than anyone, I'm going to hold on tightly to who I am  
It's Destiny  
I won't ever let myself wait  
Despite my fear, I'll walk to face my fate  
Yes, definitely, I'll open my eyes and then make all of my dreams come true  
  
It's Fantasy  
Though it may sometimes get so cold  
Though I can't see everything in this world  
Above everything, I still plan to walk on the path of my beliefs  
It's Destiny  
No matter where I come to be  
There's only one sky that wraps around me  
That's why I will spread my wings a bit more and then, take flight up into  
the sky  
  
Fuu...  
Infinity world...  
No matter where...  
The continuous road never ends...  
Make progress...  
Because everything starts from the very first step you take  
Yes, open your eyes a little bit more and then make all of your dreams come  
true  
  
I'll Be The One (English Version)  
  
In these eyes, in your eyes  
What kinds of things are reflected at me?  
The thing that I see shining through is the simple truth  
  
Can we count the dreams that we all carry with us in this era of  
uncertainty  
We seem to gamble all these dreams away as we cry and wander aimlessly  
By using decisive hands to realize and nurture all my dreams  
I will be better than all these other people, don't you think?  
  
In these eyes, in your eyes  
What kinds of things are reflected at me?  
The only thing that I see shining through is simply the truth  
But even if reality seems to be so harshly buried  
The person that will be ending here will not be myself  
  
You only look this way to pick fights with me  
That is how strong your feelings are for me  
But I have you now, the one I thought I'd love and the one that I truly now  
love  
Don't you think, this beloved you should be able to do things for me?  
But still you always say only such very selfish things  
  
Never turn any other way and look only solely at me  
Because I want my loved one to be eternally by my side  
The joy of having met you changes into sorrow for me  
The instant you said 'see ya' and waved goodbye to me  
  
Is the one I see in your eyes, reflected back at me myself?  
Is it alright to believe in that even till the day we part?  
In these eyes, in your eyes  
The landscapes reflected back at me  
My wish is to have the same place I have seen within your eyes  
Though there may be nothing that can last forever or eternally  
Right now, let's just walk on together, just the two of us  
  
A/N: I tried my best and I hope you liked it. Please review!! ^.^v 


	18. Mandy

A/N: Hey, long time no s...write... Never mind, explanations later; now, to  
the song.  
  
Maybe  
(Mandy [by Westlife/Barry Manilow] ala Hikaru no Go)  
  
I remember all my life  
Lost in some fake paradise  
Sounds of happiness  
Filter through a window  
Playing, every child  
I've never been...  
  
Tomorrow's just another day  
Many people pass my way  
Looking in their eyes  
I see a memory  
And then I realize  
How happy you've made me  
  
Oh, maybe  
If you never came and never met me  
I would still be a lost soul  
Maybe  
If I never ran after you, baby  
Go would mean less today  
Oh, maybe  
  
Standing on the edge of time  
I turned around a saw a sign  
Instead of walking on to where I was heading  
I looked back in your eyes  
Took your hand and pulled you here  
  
Maybe  
If I never turned back to you, baby  
Life'd be empty today  
Oh, maybe  
Without you as my reason for playing  
Go would mean less today  
Oh, maybe  
  
I'd win every single game  
Forever wondering  
For what do I play?  
It's empty without you  
  
Oh, maybe  
If I never turned back to you, baby  
Life'd be empty today  
Oh, maybe  
Without you as my reason for playing  
Go would mean less today  
  
Oh, maybe  
If we never met and I kept playing  
The emptiness would drown me  
Maybe  
'Cause our rivalry gives each game meaning  
So, I'm with you...  
  
That's why I'm with you now  
Oh, maybe...  
  
A/N: I know all my fics are at a practical standstill and all you readers  
must be dying for updates (I hope v), but this is a critical year for me  
(I'm taking my country's equivalent of O-levels, I think) and I nearly  
failed the last Physics exam, so I've got to concentrate on studying. I'm  
not abandoning any fics; don't worry. Just be patient with me, okay?  
Basically, I can't seem to remember what it was I had in mind for Itami no  
Melody and my muses for that fic ran away (or eloped, if you prefer ),  
so I'll get on with it when I recall something or find something new; but  
as for everything else... I'm trying my level best to find time to write.  
Even the five minutes I found to do this song is a rare thing! The only  
things I seem to be doing these days are studying, eating, and sleeping!  
Boring... Tiring... Can't wait to get out of this exam-oriented lifestyle.  
Self-consolation: There are only a few more years left to go. Anyway, hope  
you enjoyed this song and I pray I have time to update all my other fics  
soon. 


End file.
